1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device having a light guiding wire set equipped with a detachable lighting source and, more particularly, to a device equipped with a detachable illuminating apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
The lighting sources of backpacks for providing lighting features are powered by batteries or power modules. For example, the lighting devices of the “Illuminator for backpack” disclosed in TW M290689 and “Marquee bags” disclosed in TW M412663 are both powered by batteries.
The drawbacks of the above-mentioned art are that the power module has a certain weight, and that the power module has to be charged or that batteries have to be changed when the battery level is low. Furthermore, individual devices are equipped with specific power modules; i.e., the devices cannot be charged from mobile devices. As a result, it is difficult to manage the battery level, and the method for using the lighting device is complicated.
Therefore, since no device of the prior art is equipped with a detachable lighting source, it is necessary to provide a device having a light guiding wire set equipped with a detachable lighting source, and the illuminating apparatus of which is an external illuminating apparatus and can be connected with or detached from a connecting device to overcome the drawbacks of the prior art.